wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Aylana Everchain
To the present day, Aylana is walking in her reputation which she gained in the Argent Crusade, to help the Silver Hand and various other organisations. Early Life Aylana was the daughter of Radhal, a Farstrider in the Quel'Thalas army and Liliette, a priestess, who Aylana adored and looked up too. She spent her early days with her mother, being taught how the light affected life, how to use it, so on and so forth. Even though her non indentical twin sister Alyana was the complete opposite of Aylana, she often looked out for her and was rather protective over her. Aylana, in her early days, lived in a happy and care free world, in what her father described an 'unbreakable fortress', with no fear of the outside world except for the amani trolls which Radhal fought against. Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas In times of great peril, Liliette told Aylana to remain calm, telling her that no matter what the enemys throw at Quel'Thalas, the light will always be on top. However, this time it was not the case. Arthas and his minions invaded Quel'Thalas and destroyed the Sunwell, resulting in Aylana's father being murdered. Liliette protected her family from the scourge, they escaped the city yet Liliette was very weak from loss of blood. She sent them with the High Elves, believing that Quel'Thalas is no more. Aylana did not go with the majority to hence become the Blood Elves, however Alyana stayed to eventually become one. Aylana was devistated, she travelled away and became a refugee, however that did not put her off her previous ambitions, she wanted to make her mother and her people proud. Argent Dawn Aylana had heard about the Argent from fellow High Elves, she was interested about them. She travelled to Quel'Lithien Lodge, meeting Markos, the head of the Argent while the leader was 'gone'. Aylana met Gabriel, one of the champions, they became friends and Aylana was directly put into Gabriel's division, also meeting a rather strange human called Gregenath. Aylana was trained furthermore and sent to Northdale with Gabriel and Rumil occationly, having many verbal conflicts with Rumil. Her second day, a group of Death Knights attacked the lodge with plaguebombs. Aylana, 'Calia' and another Argent Priest attempted to rid of the plague in the area before it hit too many soldiers. After the plague was mostly gone, Aylana ran to the group of Paladin who where combating the Death Knights away, an orc was gravely wounded at the battle, which Aylana tryed to save, Rumil blamed her for caring too much about the orc and not focusing on the battle, which upset her. Aylana was sent to Northdale for various missions, her and Gabriel, Rumil and Alejandro where visited by a sinister character who planned on taking (the fake, however not known then) Calia to kill Whitemane, he explained that if they let him take Calia, she'd be in safe hands and will return after Whitemane was dead. Alejandro and Rumil refused, Aylana having not much say due to her rank didn't have much of an opinion, but Gabriel accepted, fearing the death of the Princess. Several days later, The Howling Death was first seen, attacking Northdale led by Xaram and Indevio, they lost many men and Aylana had time to use her holy abilitys on the wounded men. Various events happened, a return with the sinister man to discuss again, Gabriel not changing his mind. The Howling Death struck with an even larger force, this time taking over Northdale and Gregenath was with them, Aylana and Gabriel had to retreat to the Quel'Lithien lodge. After time, Calia thought it only best to go to Lights' Hope Chapel, holding off there. Gabriel attempted to get Calia into the sinister mans grasp, but he failed and Calia banished him. Confused and agitated, Markos needed a new champion, so he promoted Aylana to Champion, which later progressed to Diviner. Reginald returned, being clensed from his undeath, Markos shortly after getting killed by the scourge and becoming a Death Knight of Archerus. Aylana continued to do her duty as the new Diviner. Eventually, Lights' Hope Chapel was attacked by The Howling Death and the Knights of Archerus, with a scourge army behind them. The Argent Dawn combatted the scourge, marvellously winning the battle, Tirion got the Ashbringer and removed Arthas back to his throne in Icecrown. The Argent Crusade in Northrend Before they where about to set sail to the cold region, Teron Gorefiend showed himself infront of Uthers Tomb, with the Skull of Guldan and Water of Eternity. He shortly fought Reginald and then created a shield around Uthers tomb, blocking entry. Teron Gorefiend revived Uther as a Death Knight, the water being dispelled yet he left the Skull of Gul'dan behind strangly, Gregenath, a high ranked Forsaken, running up and grabbing it descretely. While they were sailing to Northrend the ship crashed and they where lucky enough to land near Valiance Keep, where they stayed. Rumors of the hostile Blue Dragonflight went around, she was sent to investigate with other Argents, yet the Argents where slightly edgy not to held or not, due to there main focus being the scourge and having no training against fighting Dragons. Aylana continued to fight for the Argent Vanguard as their Head Diviner, promoted by Yakob after Reginald died. Matthew shortly after was promoted to Commander, Aylana was happy for him even though she had been in the Argent much longer than him. She though that the young human was respectful and suited the job much more than she was. Aylana just hoped he wouldn't do any terminal mistakes that could cost him his rank and popularity, like Gabriel did. However, after a few weeks Matthew was quite obviously under alot of stress and would reguarly talk to Aylana about it, after being kicked out of Wyrmrest because of Matthews mistake, this stress progressed. A few days later they traveled to a base on the path of the titans, where they attacked the blue dragonflight again, shortly afterwards suffering an attack from the Scarlet Crusade. The Argent captured two Scarlet soldiers in the process, Gabriel and Maximilium. Aylana was rather shocked and annoyed to see Gabriel in the Scarlets, already their previous friendship at an end, but she reguarly checked on him and such. The Chief Commanders of Division Six went to talk to the Reds, and where away for a while, Yakob promoted Aylana to Commander while he was away to make sure the Argent stayed in shape. Matthew was especially happy about this, as it would ease the stress from his part, Aylana was glad to help. Yakob returned and descided to keep Aylana as a Commander. They moved to Dalaran to protect Dalaran, where The Siege of Dalaran happened, where many where injured and got killed. The Nexus and The Lifebinder Gossip Aylana, along with Division Six, The Kirin'tor etc, defeated Malygos in the Nexus. Finally, after all their work, the Blue Aspect was defeated. She gained "The Lifebinder" from Alexstrasza, who gave it as an apology gift to Division Six for blaming them for Krasus's death. "The clouds simmer down above the isle of Coldarra... Everything seems to become more quiet, more peaceful... Suddenly, a smaller army appeared out of no-where, on the larger ridge of Coldarra, it was Division six! Quickly they rushed themselves back into The Nexus to inform Alexstrasza about their great victory! She of course was happy to see them alive, but even more happy to see her lover "Krasus" alive. After a touching re-union between the two, the Dragonqueen apologized for her behavior when she throught they've slain Krasus... And as a make-up gift, she gave Head Diviner Aylana Everchain the magical staff called "The Lifebinder" After another set of "Thank you's" She opened up a portal to send the heroes to Dalaran. As the heroes arrived they were not to hasty to yell out their victor and of Malygos downfall, they rushed to the Violet Citadel as they charged the stairs entering The Violet Hall. Rhonin stood ready, with a smirk on his face. He congratulated the heroes and offered drinks and a feast in The Filthy Animal and all was good. But one thing what left un-solved... The shield that Malygos left behind after he vanished, to whom should it go to? After a shorter conversation with Lady Jainaproudmoore, Rhonin decided that it should go to a 'Friend' of his, Amarae quickly suspected this to be a silly attempt to try and haul in an homosexual lover for Rhonin, and quickly objected. An arguement fell out and in the end the Horde, The Alliance, The Argent Crusade and the Ebon Blade was forced to leave Dalaran, leaving the non-faction netrual standing soldiers to party insted of them. Buuuuut... It would appear that Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the young apprentice of The Six Jale Auris was holding a smaller picnic, and invited others to join them. Celebrations are in order." Naxxramas and the Frostmourne Caverns. The Argent Crusade moved to Wintergarde keep, of the 7th Legion, their they gathered for the time to strike at the strongest Necropolis the Scourge had to offer, Naxxramas. She was assigned to the keep, where Eligor Dawnbringer and other other Commanders where. There they planned for the assault on Naxxramas, the first step being taking over the Scourge part of Wintergarde and emptying the crypts. The Alliance, the Scarlet Crusade, the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade took over these parts rather successfully, one of the crypts becoming a place for the Ebon Blade to make armies in. Their next step was to take the Carrion Fields from the Scourge and make a teleportation device to get into Naxxramas. They only just succeeded, with many scourge almost overwealming to forces defending the Ebon Cultists who where creating the teleportation device. Aylana afterwards had many people to heal, thus could not go to the assault on Naxxramas. In some despair, Matthew left afterwards, leaving her without of her closest friends, she became tired and decided to stay at Wintergarde for the second assault as well, which she almost regret due to the extreme amount of casultys. The Aftermath was terrible, however new possibilitys came to it, Zackaroth was promoted to Commander because of Matthews departure and the Midway Summit was about to happen, where all the forces in Northrends leaders dicussed plans for the future. Matthew returned to the Argent Crusade as a Commander, Aylana rolling her eyes due to the ironicness of it. They decided that the Scarlet Crusade, the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade would venture to the Frostmourne Caverns to see what might be there, where the Alliance and the Horde travel to the outside of Wrathgate. Outside the caverns they found the Scarlet Onslaught, where one of the leaders there was infact a Dreadlord. They battled the Dreadlord after defeating the Onslaughts forces, which resulted in him fleeing. They entered the Frostmourne Caverns, where the Reverants that guarded the place showed them the past with Arthas and Muradin. They found out that infact Muradin survived that day, and that Arthus's hammer still rested on the ground in the Caverns. Aylana and Salen took the Hammer to Tirion, who decided to keep it locked away for now. Yakob Merres unfortunatly left afterwards, himself being annoyed with some aspects of the Crusade, giving Aylana Lady-Commandress. Zackaroth also left the Crusade, so Aylana decided to promote Gabriel to Commander in his leave. Wrathgate and Zul'drak. Shortly afterwards, the Argent Crusade moved to Zul'drak, where they completed a series of notable tasks to quickly weaken the Scourge there. The Ebon Blade quickly shot down one Necropoli, but two still remined, one empty. The empty one was occupied by the Ebon Blade, which left the other filled with Scourge. The Argent Crusade and the Ebon Blade went undercover, eventually luring the Scourge Commander there out, and killing him. The Argent Crusade moved to Light's breach, where they got ready to assault the temples. The temples where picked off, killing the troll population there that where sacrificing their gods. This eventually led them closer to Gundrak. Word came from how the Alliance and Horde had suffered major losses from the hands of the Forsaken; led by Grand Apothecary Putress. Several Argents, including Aylana, moved to Fordragon hold for a few days to help with the injured. During this time was also when Aylana banned alcohol from the crusade, saying that the crusaders had to find a differant way to face their difficulties, and that alcohol was an evil drink. A few weeks later, when the temples had been cleared, they assaulted Gundrak and won, removing the threat from Zul'drak once and for all. Icecrown Coming soon. Pre-Cataclysm Coming soon. Trivia - Aylana talks in a semi-posh accent. - Her first friends from after joining the Argent Dawn where Gregenath and Gabriel. - She wields the staff "The Lifebinder" who was given to her by the Red Dragon Aspect Alexstrasza. - She is neutral, yet favors the Alliance. - She has a h AylanaByGrandiot.jpg|Aylana by Grandiot.|link=http://i51.tinypic.com/ra24g0.jpg Category:Characters